Simon's Moment
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: Simon proposes to Isabelle, but she has a different idea of the ideal wedding from poor Simon, and he must convince her to do it his way. She is reluctant, but her love for him prevails. Rated T for some kissing, but nothing bad.


**Simon POV**

"Hey, Iz." I said, and her head whipped up. I jumped back until I saw her relax. She could kill me. I went over to her, and whispered in her ear, "Date night tonight. What do you want to do?" And she said the most predictable thing ever.

"Weapons shopping?" I rolled my eyes, but I was happy. I knew she would want to, and I wanted to as well, just this once. I meet her outside the Institute, and she is grinning. She's wearing a loose dress, in case of a demon encounter. I'm wearing a suit, and she notices. "Simon, it's just a date night. Why so fancy?" I smile.

"Because I'm with the girl I love, doing what she loves, in a world I love. What's not to dress up for?" She smiles, and kisses me. I lean into the kiss, and discreetly start to lead her towards the weapons shop. She notices, of course, but doesn't stop me. I walk into the shop, but won't let her into the back room. "Why not?" She complains loudly, and the shopkeeper smiles. He knows why. "All the best stuff is back there." I grin lightly at her. "I know." I say, "That's why you can't go back there." She raises an eyebrow. "Soon, soon." I promise. She smiles, satisfied. We walk around a bit, me looking at bows, and her looking at whips. I make sure to always stay by her side, though, just in case. Finally, the clock at my wrist beeps twelve, and Izzy starts. "By the Angel, Simon, why do you have that thing?" I smile at her.

"Because I like to know the time." She rolls her eyes, but accepts my answer.

**Isabelle POV**

I knew something was up, because Si was all blushy, but I let him tell me on his own time. And he did, he certainly did.

**Simon POV**

Three minutes after twelve, I started to lead Iz to the back room. She grinned, and tried to go ahead of me. I wouldn't let her. We got to the back room, and I prayed to the Angel that Jace and Alec had done their part.  
We walked in, and I sighed. They had, and it looked great. There was a big curtain up, navy blue, and little red hearts hanging from the ceiling.

A little table was set up, with a picture of me and her kissing. I cursed Jace under my breath. I did not ask for that. She sat down when I told her to, and we talked until one, when the clock on my wrist, along with all the other clocks in the room (eight, secretly hidden) started saying "I love you, Isabelle, I love you Isabelle" In my voice. I had recorded it with the help of Clary, and Magnus had enchanted the clocks to do that for one minute. While she was looking around, I spun her and went down on one knee.

She stopped spinning when the clocks stopped, and looked right above my head, where I was a moment ago. Then she looked down. She started to cry, laughing, and saying yes. "Iz, I haven't even asked you yet." I said, laughing quietly at her being so unprotective of her feelings, just for this moment. "Then ask me!" She cried.

"Isabelle Lightwood, will you marry me?" She was full on sobbing by now, and so I wiped a tear away. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I smiled.

"I'm glad. I love you, Isabelle."

"I love you too, Simon! Oh, Si, we're going to have the best Shadowhunter wedding, right?" I stop in my tracks. I was planning on having a mundane wedding.

"Um, no?" Her eyes flash, and one eyebrow raises menacingly. . "Isabelle, I want a mundane wedding. I want that little pocket of home. You understand, right?"

"No!" She exploded. "This is your home! I am your home! We are your home! By the Angel, Simon, you live here! You are a Shadowhunter, not a mundane! You should have a traditional wedding, appropriate to your race!" I'm confused.

"My race? As in, like, white?" Izzy rolls her eyes.

"No, by the Angel, no! Your race being Shadowhunter, Simon!" I've gotten over my confusion, and now I'm angry. "Jesus, Isabelle, I'll just wait to say my part, then. That's fine." The guilt trip works, obviously. It always works.

"Talk." She says curtly, more frustrated than angry. I do.

"Iz, this is my home, but I lived in a mundane world for longer, and I don't need a rune to show my love for you. I'm still not comfortable with runes, but I don't care. I love you, and I need no traditional, Shadowhunter wedding with fancy runes to prove it. I'll prove it with a mundane wedding. I love you, and if you love me, you'll do the thing best for us. You know what it is. I'll be at Lukes if you change your mind." And I stomp away. I can practically hear her pondering it. I know she will be at Luke's before I am. And I'm right. When I get to Luke's, she's sitting on the stoop, Luke beside her, a questioning look on his face. "Simon? What are you doing here at two in the morning?" I look at my watch. I totally forgot about what time of day it was. "Uh, nothing. Izzy and I were just about to take a walk." Iz doesn't say anything, but nods. I pull her kind-of-gently away from his house. "So?" I say, not rough, but not gentle. She looks down.

"Si, I want the Shadowhunter wedding, but I love you more that I love the wedding rituals of the Shadowhunters. I do what you want. So I guess we have a mundie wedding then." I grin, and kiss her.

The day of the wedding, everything looks amazing.

Luke's backyard is decorated with flowers, and other wedding decorations I don't know the name of. Isabelle, in the end, came around to the mundane wedding, and now she's running around, in the middle of freaking out and squealing at how great everything looks. Me, I'm trying not to stress it. I know that Alec, Jace, Clary, and Magnus can handle any last minute problems, and Iz is kind of freaking out over nothing.

The saviors, AKA Alec, Jace, Clary, and Magnus decided to take over when nothing happened, and the wedding was in two weeks. (Izzy had spent o much time remembering things that needed to be done that she never got anything done.) They swept in, and Magnus magicked decorations, and everyone helped with food, drink, guest list, and the other various things that go with weddings. I don't care how it looks, as long as I'm married to Iz. Finally, the time is neigh to marry my love. Eric escorts me down the red carpet, and Clary brings Isabelle. I gasp when I see her. She has on a stunning black dress, and I feel underdressed next to her. i zone out staring at her until "...I do." Her voice brings me out of my stupor, and I hear myself say "I do." and then

"You may kiss the bride." And I don't hesitate. I kiss her hard, and against her mouth I whisper "Hello, wife." And she grins.

"Hello, husband." And that night, I fall soundly asleep in my wife's arms, truly happy.


End file.
